


50 Glimpses of John Constantine's Universe

by OracleGlass



Category: Constantine (2005)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-22
Updated: 2009-12-22
Packaged: 2017-10-05 01:07:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/36078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OracleGlass/pseuds/OracleGlass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fifty sentences about John Constantine.</p>
            </blockquote>





	50 Glimpses of John Constantine's Universe

Package  
Although he had wrapped the thing in two layers of Saran Wrap and brown paper, he was disgusted to find that it had leaked anyway, smearing the address and leaving a wet yellow stain on his coat that would be absolutely impossible to scrub out.

Obscure  
He slumped down in the back seat of the taxi, trying hard to ignore Chas' inane chatter about the time he had to organize a library and ran into difficulties because of the four different dialects of Hellish some of his texts were in.

Skeleton  
John had once been told (by a rather saucy demoness) that he had good bone structure; immediately thereafter he was forced to flee when he discovered that she was interested in removing his flesh so she could get a better look at it.

Nurse  
She had the cool, strong hands of a nurse, and he almost relaxed as her fingertips brushed his forehead before she applied the shock paddles to his temples.

Domino  
"I couldn't tell anybody this, or my reputation would be shit on a shoe, but most of the time I spent with Delilah, Demoness of the Erotic Arts, was spent knocking back scotch and playing dominos and backgammon with her – and, may I add, losing most of my money."

Thaw  
Angela radiates heat and light like a young star, and it blinds me unless I remember to keep my distance – which of course, I never do.

Waves  
There was nothing else – there had never been anything else – except the pain which was ripping through his lungs like a ravenous shark.

Burglar  
Chas fancied himself a fantastic thief, but ever since he had nearly fallen through the ceiling of a monastery while on a job, John tended to leave him home whenever he had any work to do that was of a delicate and silent nature.

Frame  
Angela picked up the photograph, her thumb smudging the brass frame, and recognized the young boy in the picture as John because of his barely-disguised sneer.

Carpet  
He didn't wake up, even when Angela rolled him over onto his back; she could tell he had been there all night by the way the design of the carpet was imprinted on his cheek.

Insect  
God, he hated it when they burrowed under his skin.

Mentor  
The first man who began John's education in magic was eaten headfirst by something with five arms and fangs as long as a city bus; this turned out to be a more important lesson than any of the ones John had learned up to this point.

Spirit  
He wanted to forget them, but he was unlucky enough to have his sins made visible; accusing and cold and persistent, they followed him everywhere and whispered their names in his sleep.

Wax  
Red for power, purple for prayer, white for purity, and two extra green ones because otherwise I can't make out the goddamn spidery handwriting in this stupid grimoire.

Trash  
Chas made it a habit to personally take John's trash to the dump ever since a reanimated Hand of Glory had almost killed their garbage man.

 

Womb  
Angela had been transformed into something more grotesque than she could ever have imagined – the gateway for darkness, a mother to unspoken evil, the end of humanity writhing under her skin.

Burn  
He wasn't entirely sure why he was here, but his presence seemed to give Angela some modicum of comfort as she sorted through her sister's few papers - some of which she immediately held over the trash can and put a match to.

Flash  
There was something in Gabriel's face that reminded him of the Psalms – or was it Revelations?

Anima  
John never really believed he was possessed of a soul, until the day he found out where he had consigned it.

Gamble  
I guess it's just that life doesn't have much savor to it unless you could lose everything at any minute.

Statue  
Still as stone, quiet as a mouse, silent as a dead man, which he most certainly would be if it found him…

Perfume  
Ellie never wore any kind of perfume at all, and when he buried his face against her neck and inhaled all he could smell on her skin was soap and a faint whiff of brimstone.

Wine  
His brain tried to chase down a metaphor as he watched his own dark blood drip down his arms and off his clenched fists, but nothing was coming to him at the moment.

Reflection  
In the mirror, he was a study in shadowy black and white, save for the red smear of blood on his mouth.

Take  
Angels are never givers.

Magic  
It had taken a trip to a small Japanese village and five days of pain to get the tattoos on his forearms done, but the results were…impressive.

Fragment  
He watched Angela turn the pages of the book, dust motes sparkling in the sunbeam that shone in through the window and onto her hair and face.

Cats and Dogs  
Animals supposedly have all sorts of special abilities regarding the supernatural world, but mostly I've found that cats ignore everything, and dogs aren't interested unless it smells funny or is edible.

Hum  
The pain was one thing, but what made it worse was the cheerful little tune Lucifer was humming as he tugged John across the linoleum.

Flinch  
I have to admit that I was impressed: when I described what she'd have to go through to help her sister, Angela didn't hesitate.

Rush  
The power surged through him, lighting up each nerve like fine silver wire and filling his chest with the breathless surge of raw exhilaration.

Jester  
Chas was grinning, his eyes invisible under his idiotically oversized newsboy cap that he insisted on wearing and which made him look like an escapee from the soundstage of Swing Kids.

Haven  
John loved his apartment the way a rabbit loved his burrow, and it was only when he heard the door of the steel cage that surrounded his bed clang shut that the tension in his shoulders eased.

Dusk  
Night was falling, and I could feel things beginning to stir in the shadows, coming awake after sleeping through the daylight in silent, hidden places.

Chord  
He could feel the power of it thrumming inside his chest, resonating in every bone until he thought the force of it would cause his heart to burst.

Indulgence  
I know the way John's mind works – it's easy after so many centuries contemplating the Ineffable – and it was rather pleasurable to inform him that all his attempts to buy his way into Heaven were about as productive as pissing into the sea.

Freezer  
I was starved, but I knew better than to go poking around inside John's freezer unless I was interested in microwaving myself a dinner of formerly cursed Micronesian ox spleens.

Passage  
I always keep a couple of coins in my pocket – you never know who you're going to have to pay to get to the other side.

Coast  
Angela was starting to see that she had only glimpsed the outlines of this new world she was entering into; like a cartographer, she was tracing the coastline but eventually would have to venture into the interior.

Keepsake  
John had actually felt some sympathy for Angela as she was handed the half-empty box full of Izzy's possessions; there was hardly anything there that could be kept as a memento.

Morbid  
Honestly, when you routinely talked to demons and were friends with people who kept old electric chairs in their offices, the word morbid really lost all its oomph.

Shipwreck  
His hands ached from holding Angela under the water as she fought him, but abruptly she went limp, her hair floating around her pale face until she resembled a drowned corpse.

 

Socks  
I could hear myself squish as I walked, but I was reluctant to look down at my feet because I knew they'd be wet with more than pool water.

Coin  
You paid, over and over again, in blood and sweat and spit and pieces of your soul that you never missed until they were gone and you felt just a little bit emptier inside.

Guile  
The reason he had survived for so long is because he had the soul of a conman, always looking for the next grift and the next sucker.

Eyelash  
Angela was staring down at the ground, trying not to look scared out of her mind, but all he could see were the smoky crescents her lashes made on her cheek.

Drive  
John's impressive career in traffic court had left him with a repossessed driver's license and a really pressing need to acquire a sidekick with a set of wheels.

Net  
I had a little butterfly net woven of human hair taken from a dead child – useful for catching fairies, the tricksy little buggers.

Destination  
I think my biggest fear is proving Lu right - but that's a worry for another day.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the challenge community 1Character, where you write fifty sentences from one of a set of prompts.


End file.
